


Panic attack

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mavinsay, Panic Attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first OT3 fic. Pls be gentle. //shot

body; his chest constricted heavily and his entire body seized up. He couldn’t move he couldn’t speak; he couldn’t make any noise what so ever. He was completely frozen on the spot. His knees buckled as his entire weight dropped to the floor.

 

Lindsay had heard the thud of Michael hitting the floor from the kitchen. She set down a plate watching Gavin already heading towards the bedroom towards the noise quicker than Lindsay could react. Incoherent British warbles quickly filled through the house.

“Linds, LINDSAY, Lindsay Please get in here quick!” Gavin’s voice cried from the bedroom, as Lindsay sprinted as fast as she could to the bedroom seeing both her husband and boyfriend on the ground, Michael cradled in Gavin’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Lindsay asked quickly getting down to Michael’s level helping Gavin set him on the bed. Gavin just shook his head a frown apparent on his face. Michael let out a gasp swallowing some air and just continued to present himself as if he were a fish out of water.

“I-I Can’t” Michael choked out almost sobbing, “breathe” he wheezed looking absolutely terrified. Neither of the two knew what to do, until Lindsay finally knew what was going on.

Panic attack.

Something Lindsay was all too familiar with.

“Uh… Gavin quick help me get him into an upright position.” Gavin quickly had complied lifting Michael up into a sitting position. Lindsay pushed Michael’s legs up against his chest. “Sweetie breathe.. Put your head on your legs and breathe…” she cooed her husband watching their boyfriend stroke his head calmly trying to keep him from panicking worse.

Michael continued trying to speak through the entire situation voicing his concern of not being able to breathe.

“I can’t!” He shrieked as loud as he could with the small breath he had. Lindsay just hushed him and looked at him sternly.

“Try.” She said looking Michael in his concern filled, and horror ridden eyes clutching his hand.

Moments passed and Michael began to come down from his panicky cloud. The three of them finding themselves curled up on the bed. Lindsay on one side Gavin on the other with Michael cradled in between them. Both of them stroking Michael’s hair and face to make sure he’s okay both of them putting small kisses on the man.

“Hey, Lindsay” Michael mumbled softly into her neck, she let out a small noise in response. “How’d you know what to do?”

Lindsay smiled sweetly and continued to put her hands through his hair.

“I use to get panic attacks all the time as a kid. It just works.” Michael smiled against her skin.

“Thank you.” He said before flipping over to curl up with Gavin who seemed left out. With a peck on his cheek Michael rolled his eyes “I should thank you too I suppose.” Gavin scoffed pouting pretending to be offended.

“Oh yea? Why thank me? I didn’t do anything.” He muttered obviously a little hurt but in all playing with the auburn man. Michael chuckled lightly shaking the bed a bit, Lindsay smiled propping herself up on an elbow to watch the two talk.

“Because you helped Lindsay, plus you’re still here aren’t ya?” Michael mumbled against Gavin’s neck giving him a soft kiss on his jaw, Gavin grinned nudging Michael a bit.

“Of course I’m still here you pleb! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m here with you my boi,” Lindsay’s smile faltered a bit as he didn’t mention her but Gavin poked her nose sticking his tongue out at her before forming another shit eating grin “and I’m here with our beautiful treasure. I’m happy to be here with you both. Like I said why wouldn’t I be?” Gavin pulled Michael from the crook of his neck noticing the frown on his face. Gavin’s eyebrow’s furrowed tightly and Lindsay looked rather concerned stroking Michael’s hair once more.

“I just… Thought you might grow… tired of us. Either one of you really… get tired of me” Michael mumbled his breath picking up a bit before Lindsay silenced him with a kiss knowing if she didn’t he’d go into another panic attack.

“Don’t say that.” She said pulling away Gavin swooping in giving Michael a kiss.

“We’re here because we like it, we like it because of you. We work together. Three of a kind,” Gavin nuzzled Michael wrapping his hands around him and Lindsay pulling them close.

“Birds of a feather!” Lindsay chirped smashing her cheek up with Michael’s lightly.

“Now and forever!” Gavin grinned at Lindsay before they both broke out into song causing Michael to elbow them bow. “Hey! Micool, that’s not nice.”

“I don’t need to have Lock, and Shock in bed with me.” Michael laughed lightly appreciating the cuddles even if he never admitted it, though he never had to, Lindsay and Gavin already knew.

“In all seriousness,” Lindsay spoke with a soft smile on her face again that makes both boy’s hearts melt, “We love you Michael and we’re not leaving. I mean what girl would be willing to peg your ass in bed?” Lindsay stopped thinking about her words cringing at the thought before continuing, “Okay, a girl you LIKE pegging your ass in bed.”

“Or where else would you find a dude into all the kinky shit you like.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Or give you all the hella sweet cuddles.” Lindsay popped in once again.

“And kisses.” Gavin added on top of the list.

“Don’t forget I cook.” Lindsay said with a smile.

“And I clean!” Gavin pipped once again as they both bounced off each other

“So you don’t need to worry your little ass about us. We love it like this.”

“Most importantly Micool, we love you.”

Michael looked at both of them with a weird perplexed expression blinking multiple times an eyebrow shooting up to complete the entire look.

“Have you guys always been able to finish each other’s sentences? If so that is freaky and I have never noticed that before.” Michael smiled, his dimple promptly showing causing Gavin and Lindsay to kiss him softly.

“You know I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m glad you guys wouldn’t either. Now can we just nap?” Michael said pulling his arms around them both. “I’d like to fall asleep snugged between my two favorite people. My boo and my boi.”


End file.
